Porcupine Cuddles
by Rosie2009
Summary: After three years with a verbally abusive partner, Ash needs a little love. Unfortunately, the person she needs contact from the most, doesn't get the idea... Johnny x Ash or Jash. Nothing in this belongs to me except the idea and the story.


"Hey, Johnny, can you pass me some popcorn?" Ash asked, keeping her eyes on the TV.

"Oh, sure, Ash! I didn't think about it. Here, I've had enough. You go ahead and eat the rest," Johnny said, handing her the bowl with his usual sweet smile on his face.

It was their weekly movie night in which one would come to the other's house and watch whatever had been picked out.

This time it was _Fault in Our Stars_. It was something Johnny had found at the movie rental store and he thought that it would be a good choice. So far, to Ash that is, it was absolutely boring.

It was one of those cheesy movies where a boy and a girl are in love and they have so many obstacles to overcome. Oh, well. Pooh, pooh, those really weren't her type of movies. She liked the dark and action-filled types like _The_ _Duck Knight Rises_ or _Wolverine_.

She hadn't the heart to tell Johnny because he ate up love stories and feel-good movies like there was no tomorrow. Ash might eventually say something, probably when they weren't in the middle of watching one.

Ash couldn't focus on the movie, so she settled on watching Johnny. She wished he'd pull her close against his side or something. But he didn't.

So they sat there, watching TV with a "friendzone" distance between them. She stared at Johnny's arm, longing for it to be wrapped around her. Ash subtly scooted closer, glancing up at Johnny's face to see if he had noticed.

Being in a relationship for three years in which the other person shows one absolutely no love can really wreck a girl. Ash knew that better than anyone. And consequently she felt a need for kind touch. It was rather strange that a porcupine was cuddly, and she knew that nobody in the whole world would want to get close to a porcupine.

However, ever since she found the Moon Theater, it seemed that more and more animals touched her, but it was not at all unwelcomed by her. A little surprising, she would admit, but not unpleasant by any stretch of the imagination. Unfortunately, she would flinch whenever someone did and they would pull back apologetically. Ash found that, after that, they'd avoid any physical contact until they slipped up and forgot.

After Johnny became Ash's boyfriend, he hardly ever did unless she touched him first or she confirmed that it was okay for him to do so. She supposed he was just being a gentleman and didn't want to overstep his bounds. It was really starting to annoy her and she was going to put a stop to it.

So she took the plunge, scooting close enough so that her quills barely grazed his ribcage and she could feel his body heat radiating around her. Ash risked a glimpse up at Johnny and noticed his eyes widen. She quickly stared forward at the TV, trying to play it cool. Ash could tell from his body language that he wanted to, but was still hesitant. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes and she moved so that she was pressed against him.

Ash waited a second and finally felt him put his arm around her. She sighed and leaned further against him.

All of that effort just for him to put his arm around her. Even though she knew that Johnny was an extremely touchy-feely mammal, she was trying her best to make the most of what his gentlemanly self would allow. She really was hoping for him to lie down sideways and pull her close against his chest, but oh, well. She supposed she couldn't get everything she wanted.

And she was doing perfectly fine until she found that he wasn't hugging her to him hardly at all.

Unfortunately for her, she came to the most terrible realization. Ash was going to have to explain it to him. It really was no surprise. After all, she knew this before, but she had hoped Johnny would get the idea and she wouldn't have to tell him.

She took a deep breath and readied herself.

"Y'know, you really don't have to be so gentlemanly. I mean, there's no harm in actually hugging me or touching as long as it's not downright inappropriate," Ash said as plainly and as straight-faced as she could manage. Johnny looked down at her in shock.

"Okay," he agreed, seemingly taken aback, and she felt his arm tighten its grip. She allowed a huge dopey grin on her face. They sat in silence for a few moments, her enjoying the contact.

She really needed this. It had absolutely nothing to do with desire, it was simply a necessity. Ash had been deprived of this for so long. However, she had never admitted this to anyone. She hadn't even found the guts to tell Johnny just yet.

"Ash, I wanted to tell you that besides, my gentlemanliness, is that even a word? Anyways, besides that, I don't normally touch you unless you openly want it because I see how you seem to dislike it when others do. You always have a flinch response and I don't want to push you out of your comfort zone. No matter how much I want to hug you or hold your hand," Johnny admitted in his sweet, honest way. Ash looked up into his beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

Such a wonderful, selfless soul. How in the world did she ever find a guy like him? Johnny was just so perfect and she most certainly didn't deserve him.

"Johnny," she said, realizing that he needed an answer. Ash closed her eyes, thinking through what she was going to say. Hoo, boy, this would really ruin her reputation as the unflappable, punk rocker, attitude-filled porcupine everyone knows her to be. She looked up in his eyes. Oh, well. It'd probably be okay telling Johnny.

"Listen, I'm going to give it to you straight. I don't want you to go pitying me or some such crap as that, got it?" Ash asked, trying to ensure that he'd still think of her the same way but still realize that she wanted some attention.

Johnny nodded carefully, all eyes on her as he paused the movie. She was rather flattered. No one really had ever just stopped what they were doing simply to pay attention to her.

Now Ash was an extremely strong girl, but at the same time quite fragile in some ways. While she could joke around with others and not take offense to it if they pestered her, she was very sensitive to some downright ridiculous things. Whereas she had an attitude from hades and a prickly appearance, she was vulnerable and weak when it came to her close friends.

"Okay. I'm not used to being touched. That's why I flinch. It's so unnatural to be, I don't know, searching for some words here…. loved? It's been such a long time since any has given me kind touch that it's hard to react correctly in time.

"Instead, with me and my jumpiness, I flinch and it makes everyone think that I don't want to be touched. To be honest with you, I enjoy it. It's truly quite nice. However, don't go telling anybody else that, because I feel kinda stupid just saying it now to-" Ash stopped immediately as she was pulled against his chest tightly. She tensed up and he waited a few seconds. Ash finally relaxed, and snuggled closer, letting out an involuntary sigh of contentment.

"Ash, don't ever feel stupid to tell me how you feel. I understand completely and I most certainly don't think any less of you. I love you," Johnny said, smiling down at her. She felt a dopey smile smother her entire face.

"I love you too… Just don't tell anyone else about this, alright?" she implored, knowing already that he wouldn't ever repeat it.

"Of course not, love," he replied. Her heart skipped a beat at his last word. Ash allowed her eyes to wander to the paused TV screen where the Golden Retriever and the Doberman were in a car together.

"Ash, I always want you to be honest with how you feel about things. Trust me, no matter what, I'll always love you," Johnny said, smiling down at her. Ash rested her chin on his chest and looked up into his eyes.

"Okay… Gonna be truthful again, 'kay?" she mumbled quietly, not bothering to articulate her words well. He nodded his head. "I hate feel-good movies…" Johnny chuckled and looked sheepish. "You asked for it."

"I know. I've been waiting on you to tell me for a while now. I noticed how much you disliked them the first time you watched one with me," he said.

"So you've been torturing me with these things, all the while knowing I hate them? Dude! You jerk!" Ash beat his chest lightly with her fist as she complained. He laughed, capturing her tiny paw in his much-larger hand.

"Sorry about that…" Johnny leaned forward and kissed her round, black nose. "Can I make it up to you somehow?" Ash gave him a grin.

"You can start with flicking on a _Duck Knight_ movie.

"Anything else?"

"Leave the rest to your imagination." A smile stayed plastered on his face for several seconds. It quickly morphed into one of terror and confusion when he apparently caught up with what she said.

Ash laughed and looked at him through half-lidded eyes. "Not like that, pervert." Johnny looked considerably relieved at that. She rolled her eyes and grabbed his face, pulling him into a kiss. She then pulled away with a sly smile. "That's what I meant," she said, and heard him release a calming breath. "As far as you know." His eyes widened.

She just loved teasing him.

 **Hey, folks! I hope you all liked it! Part of my inspiration for this story was that, in my eyes, Ash seems like such an invincible girl, so I wanted to try out an idea I had about her. I know she can't be superwoman… er, superporcupine all the time. Anyways, read, review, and have a great day!**


End file.
